


A Deadly Deception

by Chibbycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Cause they don’t know his secret, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Death, First story so be nice to me please, It’s Hifumi, It’s a different trial 2, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Makoto POV, Makoto tells the story, Mondo Doesn’t Kill Chihiro, Mondo being a bro, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Taka gets hit twice tho, he a little confused but he got spirit, kinda graphic, not really major character death, throat slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbycat/pseuds/Chibbycat
Summary: A different trial, a different victim, a different blackened.This is told from Makoto’s POV. It’s trial 2 btw
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. The investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so here is my first story. Plez don’t be too hard on me :)

I could feel my heart stop. Despite seeing a horrid scene like this once before, I couldn’t help but let a scream rip through my throat. There on the floor lay Hifumi. There was blood pouring from the gash in his throat. He was still alive. Hifumi was alive.

No words left his bloodied mouth. The only sounds that filled the storage room was the sounds of his gurgling. Who could have done something so gruesome?

I felt someone rush past me. Quickly by his side was Kyoko. She kneeled down next to him and started examining the slit hurriedly. Hifumi looked up at her with hope in his eyes. Her usual cold expression turned even colder.

“The cut is too deep. He won’t survive.” As if on cue, the strained sounds began to grow quiet. The life left Yamada’s empty eyes as he died. I wanted to vomit. To show respect, Kyoko had taken the courtesy to shut his eyelids. Maybe to make him look more peaceful in death. With just one look at him, I knew it didn’t work.

She stood up and walked over to me, a solemn expression on her face. Behind us, I could hear someone approaching us quickly. Right behind us was Taka.

“I heard screaming! What h-“ he cut himself off with a shout of his own. Turning my attention back to Hifumi, I could see Kiyotaka was staring wide eyed at the fresh corpse. 

“Quickly. Get the others.” Kiyoko told Ishimaru simply. He stepped back a bit before nodding and running through the halls. I suppose it’s okay to run in the halls when someone is dead. Up above, I heard the same dreaded jingle I heard when Sayaka was found.

“A body had been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you’d like, the class trial will begin!”

I stared back down at Yamada’s body. Dread filled me as he lay motionless. One by one more people filled the room. Everyone was here and accounted for, besides Toko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro. 

“Oh my god! Hifumi!” That voice belonged to Aoi. She rushed over to the body and put her hands on the back of his head. “This is brutal! H..how could anyone ever do this!” Tears came to her eyes as she sobbed over our dead classmate. 

Everyone watched as Sakura walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Hina launched herself onto her friend and sobbed into her chest. “Why?!” She asked. Sakura said nothing as she held her tight. 

“Dude what the fuck?!” Mondo stated loudly. “What fucking happened ‘ere!?” Kyoko turned back to Taka. “Where are the others?” Taka stood up straight. “I couldn’t find any of them! They did not answer when I had knocked on their doors!” Kyoko nodded before sending Celeste and Taka to bring them. 

“Must I have to search for them? They heard the body announcement no? So they should be here any minute. Unless one of them is the culprit.”

Taka insisted that he went to retrieve them, stating he failed his task and had to make up for it. Unfortunately for Celeste, he also insisted that she came along to help. 

With them gone, it left me, Kyoko, Hina, Sakura, Mondo, and-

“H...hifumi? Is...is hifumi r..really gone?” A small voice questioned in. Looking down, I saw Chihiro with tears in her eyes. Mondo, not liking the fact that his friend was about to be in tears, he led her out of the room. 

“Chihiro, why don’tcha go look for the others? You shouldn’t have’ta see this.” As the tears fell down, she nodded her head before heading in the direction of the dining area.

Mondo stood outside the door, possibly waiting on his friends to return. “Alright Makoto. We need to start examining the body.” Kyoko said to me before turning her attention back to Hifumi. I nodded and began to look around for clues.

In the center of the crowded storage room was the large frame body of Yamada. Across from him was a trail of blood that went from the wall all the way down to his throat. “It’s best to assume that his throat was slit and the blood spilled out onto the wall.” Kyoko told me. 

It looks like the blood had shot out of his neck like some sort of horrific geyser. Wait a minute. “Hey Kyoko. Don’t we need a-“

“Monokuma file?! Right here!” 

Out of no where, Monokuma appeared. I stumbled back a bit, surprised at his sudden intrusion. “Aw what’s the matter? Not happy to see me puhuhuh? Well I got juuuuust what you need!” In his little bear hands was the file. I took it from him quickly.

“Remember! You don’t have much time to investigate so use it well!” And with that, he disappeared again. I let out a sigh and looked down at the file.

“The victim was Hifumi Yamada.

The cause of death was a deep gash to the throat. Estimated time of death 3:05 pm.”

3:05 pm. That was 5 minutes ago. I flashed back to the moment I heard a strange noise while passing by the storage room. I was on my way to meet up with Kyoko to see if she found any way to escape here.

When I walked in, I found Hifumi in his dying moments. I was brought back to reality by Kyoko clearing her throat. That’s when I remembered the bloody wall.

‘Blood on wall was added to the truth bullet of your handbook’

I turned my body to look back at the corpse. He had blood dripping down his fresh neck wound. It made me want to gag. “Check his pockets.” Kyoko ordered me. 

Not wanting to agitate her, I got on my knees and started digging around in his pockets. His body was starting to grow cold. I couldn’t feel anything in his first pocket, so I checked his other one.

...

Huh?

Inside his pocket was a crumpled up piece of paper. There was a few drops of blood on it, but other then that it looked perfectly fine. I opened it up and read what it said inside.

“Dear Hifumi,

I ask for your assistance in the storage room at 2:55 pm. I am trying to re-create some of my favorite shows on my computer so I can be less bored. I am unable to carry everything on my own, so I am requesting your help. If you do, I’d be glad to do you any favor you wish!

Sincerely,  
Chihiro Fujisaki”

I looked down at the paper shocked. Chihiro? Did she invite Hifumi here? Was she the one that killed him?

‘Chihiro’s note was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

I looked back to kiyoko. “Strange don’t you think?” She asked me thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement. It was strange. It sounded nothing like Fujisaki. I scoured the room with my eyes. The last suspicious thing I saw in the room was a bloody handprint.

It was on a box that was close to the exit. I walked over to it and took a closer look at it. The print was on one of the cardboard flaps. The hand was thin. Nothing like Hifumi or any of they guys hands. So that means that the handprint most likely belongs to a girl.

‘Bloody handprint was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook.’

I didn’t want to admit it, but I was starting to feel suspicious of Chihiro. First that note, now the small handprint? It was very incriminating. But I didn’t want to believe it. She would never murder anyone!

Before I could walk away, Kyoko stopped me. “Makoto, what else do you notice about the box?” She looked down at me expectingly. Geez, I better get this right.

-The box is empty  
-The box is made of cardboard  
-Nothing else is wrong with it

“The box is empty” I sat before giving the box a slight push. It instantly fell over with ease. “That’s right.” Kiyoko praised before kicking over the box directly next to mine.

I don’t know why, but it felt good for her to give me praise. Not many things fell out of her box. Only a few jackets and sweatpants. “This is the only box that’s empty.”

As I looked around, I noticed that she was right. Every single box was full. All except this one. As I looked a bit more, I saw a pile of skirts sitting on the large shelf sitting in the room.

“And I think that’s where it’s stuff it.” I say, pointing my finger over to the clothing. Kyoko follows my hand and her eyes land. She nods and turns back to me. 

“Check inside the box.” As instructed, I made sure not to touch the handprint and open the flaps of the box. The inside had more bloody handprints on the inner walls. They where even bloodier then the one on the outside, but there wasn’t many. 

‘Empty box added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

I stood back up and looked around once more. Another strange thing was the large black crate in the corner of the room. It was large enough to probably hold a human body. I hesitated before opening it up. Empty. I sighed in relief. I’m not sure why I was so worried.

Although, the box was really dusty. I let out a sneeze when the dust got into my nose. Stepped back a little to walk away from the crate. Though something caught my attention. Right next to dusty create was a box of dust. 

It looked like there used to be another create there. Someone must have moved it.

‘Crate #2 was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook 

My eyes landed on both Sakura and Hina. I walked over to them in hope of getting some information. 

Aoi seemed to be doing better then she was before, though she remained in Sakura’s embrace.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Makoto.”

“Hello Makoto. Was there something you needed?”

I nodded my head before continuing. “Yeah. I was wondering where you both were before we found Hifumi.”

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment before responding to my question. 

“Me and Hina went to the bathhouse at about 1 pm. We stayed there for a little while until we decided to get out. After we dried off we headed to the dining hall to grab some food. Right when we got there, we heard the body announcement, and Ishimaru came in and told us to head to the storage room”

I nodded my head. So both of them have an alibi. 

“Before I got to the bath, I saw Hifumi standing near the dining hall. I couldn’t hear much about what he was saying, but he was mumbling to himself. Yeah! He was saying something about his ‘2d dreams coming true’. I’m not exactly sure what that means, but I thought it might be helpful!”

‘Sakura and Aoi’s accounts have been added to the truth bullet section of your handbook.’

I thanked the two of them before heading off to the dining hall, leaving Kyoko to search a bit more. If Hifumi was there, maybe they’ll be more clues. As I walked in, I saw Chihiro talking to Yasuhiro in a far corner. 

My eyes scanned the entire lunch room before spotting a broken glass on the floor. Before speaking to them, I went to investigate the broken shards on the floor.

It was a porcelain cup as far as I could tell. I’m guessing it was dropped or something. 

...

Huh?

I crouched down a bit. Around the shards I saw blood. It left a small train of droplets in the direction of the kitchen. Following it, I was met with the angered face of Mondo.

“Oh. Mondo there you are. I was wondering where you went.” 

I could see his eyes shift to something he held behind his back. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I guess he didn’t want me to see it. He seemed upset. Maybe I should ask him if he’s alright.

“Hey Mondo. You alright?” His face scrunched up in anger. 

“Course ‘m fuckin’ alright! What makes ya think otherwise?!” 

I couldn’t help but flinch back as he stepped forward intimidatingly. Without thinking, I put my hands up in surrender. 

“Nothing. You just seem kinda...” I hesitated. “Tense.” He scoffed at me before bumping me in the shoulder hard as he passed.

“I ain’t tense! Mind yer fuckin’ business!” I tried to see what he held behind his back, but he had disappeared from the kitchen to quickly. Strange.

Thinking back to what I was doing originally, I continued to follow the small bloody trail. It lead me directly to the kitchen sink. Maybe someone cut themselves on the cup and washed off the blood.

‘Broken cup was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

‘Blood trail was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

There could be more clues in here. I think I should look around a bit more.

Again I began investigating around the kitchen. So far, the only incriminating thing in the room was the blood trail one the ground. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That’s when something caught my eyes. The knife rack.

One of the knifes were missing. Eerily similar to Sayaka, it was off the rack and no where around. Someone must have taken it.

‘Missing knife was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

Wait a minute. From the look of things, that wasn’t the only thing missing. I looked up and noticed that one of the frying pans were missing from its spot. I can understand why the knife was missing, but what would someone do with a frying pan besides cooking? 

‘Missing frying pan was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

Just to be sure, I scoured the kitchen top to bottom in hopes to fine either, but there was nothing.

I think that’s all there is to see in here. I guess I should go talk to Chihiro and Yasuhiro know. As I exited the kitchen, I saw the two if them doing something. It looked like they where signing a contract.

“Hey guys. What are you doing?”

Chihiro turned her large eyes to look at me. She gave a small smile. “Hiro here said that he’d read my fortune to get my mind off h..hifumi.” Her smile faltered before looking back to Hiro.

He had a larger smile on his face. “Yeah! Here, I just need to to sign this!” Out of his pocket, he pulled out a napkin and a pen. Chihiro looked confused for a second before the realization dawned on him.

She took the pen and wrote her name down on the napkin. “Alright! Thanks man! Now we can get started!” Instead if letting them start, I interrupted them. I needed to ask where Hiro was during the body announcement.

“Actually Hiro, before you start, could I ask you a question?” He looked back up at me with the same confused expression he usually has on his face. “Uh sure man. What do ya need?”

“I just want to know where you where when we found Hifumi.” He put his hand to his chin in thought before giving me a poor excuse for finger guns.

“I was actually in the bathrooms. After I heard the thing, I rushed out to try and find someone. I thought, hey maybe someone would be in the kitchen! So I ran in to see if anyone was there. I thought I heard someone in kitchen, so I ran in and slipped on some stuff on the floor. That fall hurt man! So I just kinda, laid their until Chihiro here found me and helped me out. That’s when I offered to read her fortune as thanks!”

‘Yasuhiro’s account was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook 

He must have slipped on the blood without realizing it was there. My attention was brought back to the napkin Chihiro had signed. Actually...

“Do you think I could have that napkin?” I asked the two of them.

“What? No! I need this signature in order to do her reading! It’s a contract!” I looked back down to the paper.

“It’s a napkin. Could you just...sign another one Chihiro?”

She nodded before ripping the napkin in half. She gave the signed side to be, and proceeded to write her name down once more.

‘Chihiro’s signature was added to the truth bullet section of your handbook’

“Thanks Chihiro. I’ll see you both at the class trial.” They nodded before I started walking out of the dining hall. Once I made it into the hall, I heard a blood curdling scream. 

On instinct, I started running in the direction of the dorms. Whoever was screaming hadn’t stopped. Was someone else dead? There’s no way...

I skid to a halt when I made it to the hall. Right in front of me was Mondo. He was kneeling over the corpse of Taka. He was the one screaming.

“Mondo!” I shouted over him. “What happened?!” He looked back over to me before he stopped screaming. 

“HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?! WHAT THE FUCK?! TAKA! TAKA WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP BRO! WAKE UP.”

Mondo turned his body back to Ishimaru and began violently shaking him. I knew it wouldn’t help. Mondo’s screaming must have caught other people’s attention, since I saw Kyoko and Celeste appear behind me.

Kyoko’s first reaction was to examine Taka’s body. She attempted to get closer, but was shoved back by Mondo. “Mondo. I need to examine his body.” She said monotone.

He scooted back and shouted at her. “YOU AIN’T EXAMINING SHIT!“ Celeste stood beside me. “So it seems there has been two murders. Such a shame it had to be Ishimaru however.” 

I could tell that she really didn’t feel that much sympathy towards Mondo or Kiyotaka. “FUCK FUCK FUCK! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Suddenly I heard a door open. Out stepped Byakuya from his room. “What’s all this shouting? Can’t you peasants keep it down for once?”

I watched as he examined the scene in front of him. Mondo on his knees keeping Taka away from everyone. “Oh. Another murder. What happened this time? Did your brutish anger get the best of you?”

Mondo let out a snarl and scooter back, his soul brother being cradled in his arms. From what I could tell, he was bleeding from his head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sitting on the floor across from Mondo. It was the missing frying pan.

Another door had opened up slightly. It was Toko’s. She peaked her head out and looked at most of us with disgust.

“W...w..why are y...you all s..starring at? W..what’s going on?” I saw mondo give her a glare full of hate and anger before continuing to scoot away. She was at Byakuya’s side in an instant.

“Mondo.” Kyoko’s calm voice spoke out. “Please let me examine Ishimaru’s body. We don’t have a lot of time before the trial starts.”

Mondo shook his head violently. “NO FUCK OFF!” When Toko realized that Taka was bleeding, she turned around and shut her eyes tight. That’s right. She can’t stand blood. Togami scoffed before turning his attention over to me. “What happened.” He questioned. Though, it was more of a demand.

“O..oh. Hifumi got killed and we just found Taka. Didn’t you hear the announcement?” Byakuya rolled his eyes. “If I did I would have come out to find it. I was taking a shower, not that filth such as yourself deserves to know.”

I saw Toko begin blushing and playing with her fingers, eyes still shut. “A..ah! T..the thought of master I..i..in the nude is j..just to good!”

“Quiet trash.” And just like that, Toko closed her mouth, but the red on her face showed that she had yet to stop thinking about Togami.

I shivered at the thought. “JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!” My attention was grabbed back to the situation at hand. Mondo wouldn’t let anyone get near Kiyotaka. This would be bad if we couldn’t examine him before the trial started.

But I could understand how devastated he must feel right now. His bro is dead. His best friend is dead in his arms. Right now, I was worried that Byakuya was going to say something smart to get Mondo even angrier then he already was. 

And, just as I feared, he did exactly that. “Could you stop acting childish right now? Just let us see the corpse-“

“HIS NAME IS KIYOTAKA! IF YOU DON’T GET THE FUCK AWAY I’LL BE BASHIN’ YOUR DAMN BRAINS IN MYSELF!”

“H...hey! D..don’t s..s..speak to master l..like that! Y..you should b..be k..killed for y..your insolence!” 

Everyone was in a panic. I had no clue what to do. How could I calm everyone down? I hadn’t even noticed that everyone was here now. They obviously heard the commotion. 

“M..mondo?” A sweet voice asked. I already knew who it was. And I guess Mondo did to, as he stopped yelling at everyone. The small frame of Chihiro got started walking closer to Mondo.

He must have not wanted Fujisaki to see Ishimaru like that, so he pushed Taka’s lifeless head into his chest. Chihiro froze on the spot. Come to think of it, all three of them hit pretty close to each other over time, so it must be hard for both of them.

“Mondo...c..can we...” she choked out as tears began flowing down her face once more. “P..please let them l..look at Taka.” If anyone would be able to get Mondo to calm down, it had to have been Chihiro.

We all watched Mondo grind his teeth against each other before letting out a sigh. “Just.... give me a moment.” Before anyone could say anything, I spoke up.

“Yeah. Alright. Come on guys. Let’s give them a minute.” If anyone started to protest, I wasn’t listening. Instead, I just walked away towards the dining hall.

Mostly everyone followed in my lead. I’m guessing Toko, Byakuya, and Celeste went back to examine Hifumi’s body while they still could.

The hall was silent, aside from the sobs erupting from Fujisaki. She was being hugged by Sakura. I suppose she just had that motherly vibe about her that just make you want to go to her for comfort.

“Makoto.” I turned my head and looked at Kyoko. She grabbed me by the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me into the kitchen.

“Something’s wrong. Did you notice it too?” I better get this right here.

-Mondo was distressed  
-There was no BDA  
-The frying pan 

“There wasn’t a body discovery announcement!” She nodded her head. “That’s right. There was no BDA. I wonder why that is.” She looked to be in deep thought. That was, until, we heard the dreaded jingle once more

*Ding dong, Bing bong*

“Shall we get started? It’s time for the class trial! You all remember where to go right? Please go through the red door on the first floor of the school. Phuhuhu! See you soon!”

My heart dropped as I looked back at Kyoko. There was no way. The investigation is already over?! We didn’t even get to look over Taka’s body! This is bad.

Everyone had started to stand up and started heading towards the big red doors we had been in only once before. As we walked, I saw Mondo join the group looking disheveled and out of breath.

I want to feel upset at the fact that because of him, we couldn’t get all the evidence possible, but I just can’t. He deserves to greave over Kiyotaka.

We all went into the room that connected to the elevator. Again, out of no where, Monokuma appeared. “Erm. Is it just me, or are we missing someone?”

“Taka.” Mondo mumbled softly. “Ahh that’s right! I’ll go get him!” Everyone looked at each other confused.

“You stupid fuckin’ bear he’s dead.” Monokuma looked at Mondo an angrily. “What was that!? How dare you speak to your head master like that!?”

I could see Mondo try to keep his calm. With the stupid bear. It confused me. Why was he trying to stay calm now?

“Look. He’s dead alright.” 

I could practically see the gears turning in Monokuma’s robotic head. He must have been thinking about something devious. He then grinned wildly. 

“Welp! Whatever you say! Let’s get this class trial started! This should be an interesting one!”

We all entered the elevator. As the elevator descended, I could feel my heart go down along with it. The doors opened up slowly once we made it to the bottom floor. 

“Lets just hurry up and get this over with.” I heard Byakuya say to Monokuma.

“Good to know your ready to go! Now everyone find your assigned seats!”

And so, the curtain opened once again...

A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...

A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...

A deadly...class trial...!


	2. The Trial Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took way to long to get this done. I underestimated how difficult it is to create a whole danganronpa trial! Anyways, I know it’s long, but I hope you like it! Also warning, a bit of sexual content at the end!

Let’s begin with the basic explanation if the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunit”, then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one...Then I’ll punish everyone “besides” the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone will graduate. So first off, let’s talk about the murder wepon!”

As Monokuma said his short speech, I looked around at my fellow classmates. My eyes scanned each and every one of their faces, trying to see if anyone was acting suspicious. 

While my eyes searched, I saw something really weird. Where Sayaka would have sat, was her picture with a big red X on it. The same can be said for Leon, Junko, and Hifumi. But....There was no picture on Kiyotaka’s seat. It was empty. Just like the 16th desk.

‘First, we have to find out what was used to cut Hifumi’s throat. Then, we figure out what happened to Ishimaru.’

T r u t h b u l l e t s

-Missing knife

Sakura was the one who started us off. “Hifumi’s fatal injury...” she began. “It was obvious that his throat was slit” 

Sakura seemed pretty calm. She must be trying to keep all of us calm as well. I have to admit, her voice does sorta make me want to relax a bit, despite the situation we have ourselves in.

“According to the Monokuma file, the killer cut him with a deep gash to the throat”

I turned my head to look over at Byakuya. His arms were crossed as he looked to the ground. A deep gash huh?

Another smaller voice had chimed into the debate. “But what kind of sharp weapon could have been used?” Chihiro asked innocently. No one said anything for a little bit, until Hina spoke up.

“There is a missing frying pan isn’t there?”

I don’t think it’s possible to cut someone’s throat open with a frying pan, but at least she’s contributing.

Kyoko must have read my mind, as she said exactly what I was thinking. “A frying pan is not sharp enough to create such a deep gash” she said as cold as ever. It still kinda creeps me out how calm she is talking about dead body’s.

“Could someone tighten the screws on her brain?” I heard Byakuya begin. “I think they’ve come loose...”

“S..sorry...”

I felt bad for Hina. She’s just trying to help and Togami has to go and make her feel upset. 

But thinking back, I’m positive I know something that could have cut Hifumi. I began to think about the evidence. There was only one possibility...

I needed to focus! I started to think back to the debate going on. Chihiro...

“But what kind of sharp weapon could have been used?”

“I got it!” I said loud enough for the whole class to hear me.

B R E A K

“Can we agree that the object that kill Hifumi was the missing kitchen knife?” I asked everyone. Some of their heads nodded while others stayed in place.

I looked over to Hina. Her sad expression had seemed to lighten up after hearing what I had to say.

“ Yeah! That’s something that could have been used as the murder weapon right?”

Another voice had joined into our debate. “Actually dudes, that cant be possible.” It was Hiro. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression.

“Huh? And why’s that?” I questioned. Why couldn’t the knife be the murder weapon? I watched as he scratched his chin before answering my question.

“See, when I was in the kitchen, I’m positive that all the knives where there!” He stated way louder then necessary. That’s right! He was telling me about how he slipped and fell in the kitchen.

For the first time, Mondo added something in. Though, I can’t really say it was something useful.

“Eh? The fuck is he talkin’ about?”

I could see Chihiro’s eyes light up when she realized that she could say something helpful in the trial. “When I came to try and find him, he was laying on the kitchen floor.” 

Mondo gave Hiro the side eye. “Yeah! I was there the entire time! Honest! It hurt too much to move...haha...”

“So it’d be impossible for the knife to be the murder weapon!“ With a large grin on his face, Hiro gave us all finger guns. Sometimes I think he’s not even on the same realm of existence as the rest of us.

Instead of the discussion ending there, Celeste decided to speak up.

“And what makes him so trustworthy? Is there any evidence he was in the kitchen at all?” Hiro’s grin changed quickly into a frown.

“Oh come on!” He said angrily. “Why don’t you believe me! I even got Fujisaki to vouch for me man!”

“I..it’s true. I helped him get up and he read my fortune to make me feel better.”

I remember that. I found the both of them there during Yasuhiro’s reading. Me and Celeste made eye contact for a tense moment before finishing her argument.

“Do you not remember what was found inside of Hifumi’s pockets? The letter.”

I stared back at her with widened eyes. When did she find out about the note? She wasn’t with us when me and Kyoko found it! So how could she have...

“Calm yourself.” She told me. “If we were playing a game of poker, I’m sure that I would be the victor. I went to examine his body once Mondo was finished with his temper tantrum.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, I saw Mondo whip his head to face her, anger bubbling up inside of him. “I didn’t have no god damn temper tantrum!”

I couldn’t help but feel like the word ‘temper tantrum’ doesn’t describe how Mondo was feeling at the moment. Though, it’s good to know that she didn’t murder Hifumi. (*cough* cannon chapter 3 *cough*)

“As I was saying, that is when I found the note. It seems to me that Fujisaki had written the note. That makes her a likely suspect.”

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-Blood splatter  
-Empty box  
-Chihiro’s signature 

Chihiro looked confused. “Huh? W..what note?” 

Celeste looked at Fujisaki with an all knowing smile plastered on her face. Despite being the Ultimate Gambler, I could read her expression just as well as she read mine earlier.

“Inside of Hifumi’s pockets was a note addressed to him. And at the bottom of the page has your signature.” Kyoko nodded her head in agreement.

“That is true. Do you have an explanation?” The tone that Kyoko used wasn’t exactly accusative, but she didn’t let any sympathy slip from her voice.

Chihiro let out a small squeak. “I..I never wrote him a letter! Hifumi was my friend! Friends don’t kill friends!” Her voice started to crack at the end.

“There’s no evidence that you didn’t write him that letter” Byakuya told her sternly.  
“There for, it is entirely possible that you murdered him.”

“Yasuhiro could very well be an accomplice to the crime.” Celeste added in. I couldn’t help but feel bad for Chihiro being ganged up on like this. Oh... and Hiro too I guess.

“Hey! I’m no accomplice!” Hiro came to his own defense, followed shortly by the shaky voice of Fujisaki.

“B..but I didn’t...”

There’s no way she wrote that note! Just looking at her told me everything! I’m positive there’s something that could prove Chihiro didn’t write that note!

I need to think about the on going argument. Byakuya...

“There’s no evidence you didn’t write him that letter.”

”No that’s wrong” I shouted loudly.

B R E A K

I need to show them the napkin with Chihiro’s name on it!

“Take a look here.” I say, pulling the slightly crinkled napkin out of my pocket. I could feel myself falter when I saw Togami look at me with a mix of disappointment and confusion.

“Is that... a napkin? Is this some joke? Why are you showing me a used napkin? Is that really your evidence?”

I can’t let Byakuya get to me! I need to prove Chihiro’s innocence! “Take a look here!” I held out the ripped napkin for everyone to see. Aoi was the first to speak up.

“It has Chihiro’s signature on it!”

“That’s right!” I told her. I focussed my attention to Byakuya. “She wrote it down on a napkin as some sort of contract she Hiro was reading her fortune! Now let us compare the two signatures!”

Quickly, Byakuya snacked up the crumpled napkin in my hand and demanded the note.

After both being in his possession, Byakuya looked angry and confused. Sakura made her way from her seat over to Togami to look at the differences.

“There completely different.” Sakura muttered aloud.

“Of course their different! You all really fuckin’ believe that Chihiro would ever kill someone? Yer fucked up!” A louder voice added. Poor Mondo.

I felt bad for him. He had just become great friends with Taka too. I know how it feels to loose someone close to you, so I can’t help but sympathize with him.

But...I guess it’s sweet he’s defending Chihiro like this. Despite me doing most the work. For the first time, Toko chimed in.

“S..so someone was p..pretending to b..b..be her?” She questioned.

I nodded in agreement. Someone had pretended to be Fujisaki to convince Hifumi to meet up with her.

“But why would they pretend to be Chihiro? They weren’t that close were they?” Aoi brings up a good point. Why did the killer pretend to be Chihiro?

Kyoko cleared her throat loud enough for us all to hear, effectively gaining everyone’s attention.

“We all know that Hifumi had a...fascination with 2d correct?” I nodded my head in response. It was more of an obsession now that I think about it.

“The note states that if Hifumi were to help ‘Chihiro’ out, then she’d owe him a favor”. Her lavender eyes met my own.

“Makoto.” She asked me, staring intently at me. “Tell them why Hifumi went to the storage room.”

Oh geez. I better get this right. I don’t want to look like a fool in front of everyone...

-He wanted her to program something  
-He had a crush on her   
-He wanted to be helpful

I got it! 

“He wanted her to program something for him!”

“Right. He was hoping if he were to help Fujisaki out, she would program him something of his choosing.”

“And being the ultimate programmer, it would be a simple task for her.”

I heard a loud huff from my right. The large frame of Mondo filled my vision. He was looking annoyed more than anything.

“So we know Chihiro didn’t write shit. Now what?” I couldn’t help but look at Mondo suspiciously. He seemed less...what’s the word...upset?

Back with Ishimaru, he sounded devastated. Like a piece of him was ripped from his world. And now he seemed too quiet. The Mondo that punched me in the face a while back is much more vulgar. Much more loud.

He isn’t participating much in the trial. That puts me off a bit. He didn’t... kill either of them right? As much as I don’t want to believe him, I think I’ll need to keep an eye on him for the rest of the trial. 

Kyoko’s calming voice found its way into my ears, bringing me out of my thoughts “We still haven’t found the murder weapon.”

That’s true. We debunked the kitchen knife being the weapon. So what could have possibly been used to kill Hifumi? 

“What other sharp objects could be used to create a gash so deep?” Sakura asked the group. Exactly as I was thinking. Suddenly, Kyoko turned her head to look at the bear sitting on the large throne.

“Monokuma” she stated simply. “Hm? Me?” Monokuma turned his head like a confused dog would. Somehow, it’s not as cute when a murderous teddy bear does it.

“Every girl got a sewing kit inside their rooms correct?” Monokuma nodded his head and told her that she was correct. “Within every sewing kit is a pair of scissors as well yes?”

“Correctamundo!” His annoying voice spoke.

Kyoko closed her eyes and crossed her arms. “So is it safe to assume that another possibility could be that Hifumi was killed with a pair of scissors?”

That’s right! They boys all got toolkits and the girls got sewing kits. Though nothing in the toolkit is sharp enough to slice someone’s throat open. 

“W..w..what makes y..you so sure it w..was the s..sewing kit huh? C..couldn’t a boy j..just use something in their t..t..toolkits?”

I looked over at Toko and answered her question. “I’ve seen the toolkits. Nothing in there could cause such a cut. Everything is more of a blunt object or something that isn’t sharp enough to create such a slit”

I sort of felt like Kyoko when I explained it to her. She grumbled a little. “A..ahh~ t..to shut me d...down like that!” I cringed a bit. But I couldn’t focus right now.

“Wait. Don’t the girls only have sewing kits?” I couldn’t help but feel disappointed at how forgetful Hiro was. We just talked about that.

“So that already narrows it down to the girls!”

“Not necessarily.” Celeste began. “It is completely possible that a boy could have come into a girls room during the day to take a pair of scissors.”

Where would she get that idea from? There’s no way a boy would be able to get into a girls room without anyone noticing! 

Kiyotaka would monitor the halls all the time! So there no way anyone would be able to get into a girls room without Ishimaru reprimanding them!

But.... that might be the reason he was killed. For catching the killer in the act of stealing the scissors.

“Why the fuck would any of us do that? It’d be easier if someone just took the damn knife from the fucking kitchen!”

For the first time during this trial, Mondo said something useful. He’s right! Why would a guy break into someone’s room when they could grab a knife instead?

Though right now, I’m convinced it was a pair of scissors that was used as the murder weapon. I just have to prove why it had to have been a girl.

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-blood splatter  
-hand print   
-empty box  
-crate #2

Aoi was the first to speak up. “Hey, Celeste is right! Why does it have to be a girl?”

Next up was the small voice of Chihiro. “I guess that’s possible...” Mondo joined in suit.

“What the fuck are y’all talkin’ about? It’s fuckin’ stupid! Who the hell would do that?”

“Just seems like a shit ton of work to me.” I could see him gritting his teeth in frustration. I agree. It would be rather stupid for someone to try to do that.

I was thinking about bringing up the fact that it could’ve been the reason Kiyotaka was killed, but I decided to stay silent. Maybe now isn’t the best time. Beside, I have nothing to prove that right.

“W..well m..m..maybe you think it’s s..s...stupid because y..you did it.” Toko accused Mondo.

Mondo fired back quickly, anger seeping out of him. “You fuckin’ accusin’ me? If you weren’t a girl I’d knock yer block off.” A bit of am excessive threat just off an accusation, but I get that being accused of murdering someone so close to you just doesn’t sit well.

Yasuhiro began to slightly tug on the hair on his head. “This isn’t even going anywhere!” For once he did have a point.

“So you admit that there is no proof a boy could not have broken in a room?”

Hiro put his arms up in some sort of surrender.“Hold on! I didn’t admit anything!”

No. There’s gotta be something that proves a boy did not break into a girls room. I just need to show them. Celeste...

“So you admit that there is no proof a boy could not have broken in a room?”

“No that’s wrong!” I shouted out loud.

B R E A K

“Your wrong Celeste. There is something that proves that a girl was the one who killed Hifumi” I began to speak.

Celeste only gave a small smile before nodding her head. “Oh? And do, pray tell, what that could be dear Makoto?” I began to think about the evidence on the cardboard box.

“There was a bloody hand print found at the scene of the crime!” Her smiled had not faltered in the slightest. “And were is the evidence that it wasn’t a bloody hand print from a boy?”

Luckily Kyoko stepped in so I wouldn’t have to do all the work myself.

“The print was far too small to belong to anyone other than a girl. Yamada along with every other boys hands are too large to even be considered the handprints owner.” 

“There were also many handprints inside the box! So I’m convinced that a girl had used the box as something to hide in!” I added. “The handprints price someone was inside!”

That seemed to convince everyone. Celeste simply nodded her head to signal she understood. Even Aoi seemed convinced. Mondo proceeded to crack his knuckles loudly.

“Alright so we figured it had to ‘ave been a girl. Where the hell does that leave us?” So what we know what probably killed Hifumi, and we know that is must have been a girl. But something’s missing...

“Wait.” Chihiro spoke aloud. “What about Taka? H..he’s gone to you know...”

That’s right! There are two victims in this murder case! We still need to get that Monokuma file. I’m sure we were supposed to get one. That’s what he said right?

“Hey Monokuma.” I asked him. His face turned to look at me, the grin on his face growing. “We didn’t get a Monokuma file for Taka.” He nodded in agreement.

“That’s right!” He exclaimed loudly. He...knows we didn’t receive one? I have to question him a bit more to get an answer. 

“Doesn’t that mean that there was a mistake?” He then all of the sudden looked at me with an angered expression.

“How dare you accuse me of making a mistake?! I’ve made no mistake!”

What? How could he say there’s no mistake? Kiyotaka is obviously dead. “How could we possibly know the state of his body when we don’t have a Monokuma file?”

“Hmmm...” he let out. “Helloo everyone! I have an announcement!” We all stared at him, waiting to here what he has to say. “I have a surprise for you all!”

“O....oh yeah? W..well what I..I..is it then?”

“Does everybody see this rope?” He pointed his bear paw right beside him. There dangled a rope, just waiting to be tugged on. Maybe it has to do with Taka? 

“My surprise is this! When you guys get close to solving Ishimaru’s mysterious death, I’ll pull down this rope to reveal the truth!” I heard a choked out noise. My eyes fell on the oversized pompadour of Mondo. He seemed nervous.

“If we don’t have a Monokuma file then we will have to get our information from Mondo.” Mondo flinched when Kyoko’s cold gaze fell upon him.

“What?! Why me?! I dont wanna talk about my bro like that!”

Kyoko shook her head displeased. “You were the only one to be near his body. So we will need your assistance in answering our questions.”

Mondo deflated a bit and started to look at anything besides Kyoko’s eyes. “Oh...alright. Whatever you fuckin’ say...”

Dang. He looks so uncomfortable right now. So tense, so uneasy. His eyes kept flickering back to the rope. All the reason I felt even more suspicious of him.

But, the handprint...it was definitely to small to be his. I’m going to have to pay attention to what he says though. I watched him move his jacket to cover up his chest a bit.

He’s been doing that a lot. Maybe it’s just some sort of nervous tick or something?

“I came to go check on Kiyotaka after he hadn’t come back for a while. When I found him, he was...” he stopped talking, almost like he didn’t know what to say. “...stabbed in the stomach.”

Someone gave a hearty ‘tsk’. “And is that you’re chest is covered in blood?” I watched as Mondo stepped back a bit in shock.

Now that he mentions it, Byakuya is right! When he stepped back, his closed jacket had opened back up a bit, revealing the blood that stained his white tank top.

Mondo closed his jacket once more. “H..huh?! The fuck are you talkin’ about!?” Byakuya smirked and crossed his arms in that confident manner he has.

“On your undershirt there is an unhealthy amount of blood. I’ve noticed you tugging on that hideous jacket of yours the entire trial.”

At the insult, Mondo quickly grew angrier. When Toko heard there was blood, she avoided looking at Mondo. She has a fear of blood right? Faints easily at the sight of too I think. So I guess it’s understandable why she wouldn’t look at Mondo.

“I ain’t coverin’ shit asshole! And you better watch your mouth about my fuckin’ jacket!” Man there really is a lot of blood. It might be Taka’s. He was bleeding from the head, but I swear it wasn’t that much!

“Makoto” Kyoko called for me. “Huh?” I questioned without much thought. “Who went into the kitchen after Hifumi died?”

I wonder what she’s on to. Maybe it’s a clue.

-Chihiro, Taka, Toko  
-Mondo, Yasuhiro, Chihiro  
-Byakuya, Kyoko, Mondo

I got it!

“It was Mondo, Yasuhiro, and Chihiro!” She nodded her head quickly.

“That’s right. And was any of them   
acting strange?” Anybody acting strange? Hmm...now that I think about it... I think I know what she’s getting at!

-Mondo  
-Chihiro  
-Yasuhiro

This is it!

It had to have been Mondo! “Mondo. When I ran into you earlier, you were really tense.” He must have understood what I was hinting at, because he balled up his fists in response.

“I wasn’t fuckin’ tense asshole!”

Things are starting to get clearer. “You were also the last one out of the kitchen. Doesn’t that seem mighty suspicious?”

Although she didn’t need to, Toko started accusing Mondo once again. “Y..yes! I..I..I bet h..he was t..the one that a..actually killed t..them!” She looked to the floor while pointing at him.

“Shut yer fuckin’ mouth! I didn’t do shit damn it! And so what if I was the last to leave the kitchen?! I’ll knock yer ass out so fast!”

I know there’s something that proves Mondo took something in the kitchen. I just have to find out what!

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-Yasuhiro’s account  
-Sakura and Aoi’s account  
-Chihiro’s note

I could practically see the steam shooting out of his nose. “So what if I was the last to leave the kitchen?! That don’t got shit to do with this!” 

“There were two things missing from the kitchen. A frying pan and a knife.” Although I’m pretty sure everyone knew that, I was glad she brought it up. Maybe he took one of them.

Mondo glared back at her, clearly not in a good mood. “And?! Someone probably took ‘em before they died!”

“If yer accusin’ me of killin’ my fucking’ bro I’ll tie you to my bike and drag you across the fuckin’ country!”

The more threats he spews out, the more I feel suspicious of him...

Toko must have felt the same way. “H..h..he’s acting I..incredibly h..h..hostile right now...” She refused to make eye contact with him when his head turned to look at her.

“I AINT ACTING FUCKING HOSTILE!”

Something that Mondo said clearly contradicts a piece of evidence we have! Mondo...

“And?! Someone probably took ‘em before they died!”

No that’s wrong! 

B R E A K

“Mondo.” I started off. “You say someone took them before Hifumi was dead right?” Mondo let out an angry ‘yeah’.

“But that would be impossible! Hiro was in the kitchen the entire time! While he was on the floor, he had a clear view of the knife rack, and all of them were there at the time!”

“Not only that, but I distinctly remember as you were leaving the kitchen, you were hiding something being your back. Do you mind telling us what you took?” 

I knew I had him when he flinched at my words. He let out an animalistic growl. I couldn’t help but feel some fear.

“Yeah? Yeah?! O-fuckin-Kay I took something! I took the stupid fucking frying pan alright! I was... I was...”

There’s no way he’d be able to hide a frying pan behind his back without me noticing it! “Why would you possibly need a frying pan outside of the kitchen?” Byakuya questioned. He was right. It didn’t make any sense.

Mondo threw his hands up into the air. “I don’t fuckin’ know why I did! I took the god damn pan alright!?” I shook my head.

“Mondo. Were you the person who took the knife?” At my question, he started shouting once again.

“I ALREADY SAID I TOON THE FUCKING PAN ALRIGHT?!”

“I DIDN’T FUCKING KILL MY BROTHER!”

A soft sniffle came from someone. That someone was Chihiro. She was starting to cry, large eyes glued to the floor. “M..mondo...”

“WHAT?!?” Mondo snapped loudly, like an alligator. She looked up to him and gave a heartbreaking frown. She looked like a kicked puppy.

“I...I...” she hiccup, effectively interrupting herself. “I...I saw it...” She saw it? Does she mean...

“T..t..the knife... you...you...you didn’t...” Mondo’s eyes grew incredibly wide. Panic and fear had set in instead of anger. He grew silent when he looked down to his feet.

Chihiro saw the knife? So it was Mondo! He was the one who took the knife from the kitchen after Hiro was already helped up! But wait...does that mean he... he...

“Alright...I did it...” he mumbled softer then I thought he possibly could. “I...I...I killed them both.”

“I killed Hifumi and Kiyotaka...”

I couldn’t believe my ears. There was no way...no way he would actually kill Taka! They were best friends! There’s no way...

Byakuya was the first to speak. “So. That fit you had earlier was all an act to throw us off your case wasn’t it?”

Mondo immediately looked up at him with rage. “IT WASN’T A FUCKING FIT! I FUCKING KILLED THEM! I FUCKING KILLED THEM BOTH!”

He pounded his fists onto the podium in front of him.

“SO HURRY THE FUCK UP! VOTE FOR ME! GET IT FUCKING OVER WITH!”

That’s when Chihiro started to cry really hard. I felt so bad for her. I knew her and Taka were also getting on good terms, and she’s close to Mondo too. To hear he killed Taka must be devastating.

Her loud sobs filled the now silent room. Instant regret filled Mondo’s eyes as he held his hand out, reaching for her.

“Chihiro...hey please don’t cry. Please... I’m sorry.”

She shook her head violently. The word Violent and Chihiro in the same sentence doesn’t sound right at all.

“I know you didn’t kill them! Y..you didn’t! I know you you’d never hurt me or Taka!” She put her hands over her face.

“Why are you lying?” 

Mondo grew soft as he muttered her name quietly. She’s right. Somethings wrong here, I just know it! I believe Mondo would not kill Taka or Hifumi!

“We finally got a confession. You have set an example for everyone. Even your closest friend could stab you in the back.”

I could tell Mondo wanted to shout at Byakuya for saying that, but he just didn’t have to energy to do it. It’s like he’s giving up. “Just shut the fuck up and vote for me before I kill you too.”

No! I can’t let them vote for him! There’s still too much we haven’t covered yet! Luckily, Kyoko stepped in before Monokuma could ask if we were all ready to vote.

“Tell us then. Tell us how you ended both Yamada and Ishimaru’s lives.” Mondo grimaced before grinding his teeth. He took a second to answer.

“I don’t know why it matters...I fuckin’ killed ‘em both. But whatever...”

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-Monokuma file #2  
-Empty box  
-Broken cup  
-Crate #2  
-Missing pan

“I...pretended to be Chihiro to lure out Yamada.” He started. At the mention of her name, Chihiro sobbed aloud. 

“And then I slit his throat with the knife I took from the kitchen.” I could see he felt bad for making Fujisaki cry. It was written clearly on his face. Yet he continued.

“After I told Chihiro to go look for everyone else, I was going back to my room to hide the knife.”

“And that’s when Kiyotaka saw me with the bloody knife.”

“And...I stabbed him...to keep him quiet...” Again, he hesitated. Was he making this up on the spot? He seemed to not know what to say next.

He then turned to avoid everyone’s gaze. “There. You gonna execute me now er what?”

I know he’s lying. There has to be something that proves it! Mondo...

“And then I slit his throat with the knife I took from the kitchen.”

“No that’s wrong!” I yelled for everyone else to hear.

B R E A K

“You have a clear contradiction in your argument Mondo!” He growled once more, although this one didn’t scare me as badly.

“You only took the knife after Hifumi died. The Monokuma file says he died at 3:05, but it would be impossible for you to already have the knife!”

He snarled and punched his hand. “I already fucking told you I cut his fuckin’ throat with the knife! It ain’t impossible god damn it! I did it!”

“Where did you hide?” Kyoko’s calm voice asked. “H..huh?” 

“Where did you hide after you slit his throat?” 

Mondo was starting to look really pissed. “Does it fuckin’ matter where I hid? I did it! I killed both of ‘em! So get it over with!” I can’t understand why he wants to be executed so badly. Is there something he has left to hide?

“If we vote wrong, this could cost us all of our lives. I want to get everything covered.” Mondo’s huffed before tugging slightly on his hair.

“So.” Kyoko asked once more. “Where did you hide?” Slamming his fists onto the table once more, Mondo gave a loud shout in anger. Strangely thought, once his fists made contact with the wood, he winced and his hands immediately dove to hold his chest.

Was Mondo in pain? Sure he hit the desk hard, but why would he bring them into his chest? “Fucking fine! I’ll tell you! But it ain’t mean shit!”

Alright. I have to listen very closely to what Mondo is going to say. I’m already sure that the culprit hid inside the cardboard box. Let’s see if it rivals what says.

“I didn’t hide. I left the room. I ran off before anyone could find me.”

Aha! I would’ve have seen him if that was the case!

“That’s impossible!” I pointed my finger at him to make it seem more dramatic.

“Impossible? Impossible?! The hell do you mean impossible!? It’s completely fuckin’ possible cause that’s what happened!”

Now I know I have him! “I was in that room right as Hifumi died. There’s no way you’d be able to get away without me seeing you once!”

Once again, Mondo lost his cool. “Why does it fucking matter! For the millionth time, I FUCKING KILLED THEM! SO GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH!”

Kyoko shook her head slightly. “The more you say that, the less we all believe you did so.” I could see Mondo’s eyes looking frantically around the room, trying to think of something to say.

But why is he trying to convince everyone he’s guilty? Who could he be trying to cover for? I heard him gasp aloud before pointing at us.

“That stupid fuckin’ box. I hid in there.” Nervously, Hiro spoke up. “Uh...dude?” Mondo’s head snapped over to him.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Hiro looked away from Mondo, scratching his head in the process. “Not to be offensive or anything, but you seem too...big...to fit in that box...”

I saw Hiro brace for the impact of Mondo’s fist against his face, but it never came. Instead, Mondo hunched over his podium and started to breath heavily.

“I..! Not the fuckin’ box! The crate! I hid inside the black crate! That’s big enough to fit me inside!”

He seems to be loosing it. I know I can make him confess to lying about killing the both of them!

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-Blood trail  
-Shattered cup  
-Chihiro’s signature  
-Crate #2  
-Missing pan

“I was inside the big crate! I hid inside there when you all came in!” He seemed more confident then before. “I left during Hina’s break down”

“Hey!” Hina yelled out. “Hifumi deserved to have someone mourn for him!” Aoi did have a point. We’ve already stopped mourning the lives of the other dead students. Are we really starting to forget human nature?

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak. “I’d like to know something. Of course, it’s not a request to answer. I want to know which crate you hid in.”

Mondo looked at Togami like he was stupid. Byakuya would probably be really pissy if mondo said that aloud tho, so I can only hope he doesn’t.

“Fuck kinda question ‘s that? I could only hide in the first one! Second one was taken by...” he stopped mid sentence and scowled. “Someone”

What Mondo said...it doesn’t make sense! It what do I have to prove that? Mondo...

Fuck kinda question ‘s that? I could only hide in the first one! Second one was taken by...Someone”

“No that’s wrong!”

B R E A K

“You say you hid in the only crate there. The first one.” I began. “But how could you have known someone had taken the second one?!”

Mondo snarled at me once more before taking a step back. “W..what else could’ve fuckin’ happened to it! Someone had to have taken it!”

That’s true. Someone probably took it. But we don’t know who or when they took the box. I thought I was on to something...

“You foolish peasant” I listened as Byakuya’s confident voice spoke out loud. Did he know something?

“What the fuck you just say?!”

Byakuya shook his head and smirked. “Don’t you remember exactly two days ago? I watched as you struggled to use those pool noodles you call muscles and lug the crate out of the storage room.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Byakuya knew Mondo took the crate, and didn’t bring it up until now? 

“You seemed to have a problem with carrying it. It looked heavy.” His sharp blue eyes turned to me. “Makoto. Tell them why he couldn’t have hidden in the crate.”

Why is he making me do this? I need to tell them why Mondo couldn’t have hidden inside the crate!

-The crate was locked  
\- The box was too heavy  
-He really hid in the box

I got it!

“The crate would be too heavy for you to move it to the door in before we all got there!” I couldn’t tell, but I think that Byakuya was proud or something.

I had to keep pushing. “The crate was at the back of the room. It would have been easy to leave if the crate was next to the door, but since it wasn’t, we would all see you leaving it, even with Hina’s distraction!”

Mondo couldn’t get another word out. Every time he tried, it would die off in his vocal cords. For the first time in a while, Celeste jumped in.

“After I went into the room, I was sure to check the crate. Inside where you supposedly hid, there were no bloody handprints. So why were they inside the cardboard box hmm?”

Mondo was starting to breath really heavy again. “It doesn’t fuckin’ matter why I took the crate! It doesn’t matter why the box has blood in it! It doesn’t matter how everything went down! All that matters is that I fuckin’ killed them!”

“So stop wasting all of our damn time and vote for me!”

I think we finally have enough evidence to prove Mondo didn’t murder Hifumi or Kiyotaka!

M O M E N T O F T R U T H

“That’s stupid!” “I fuckin’ did it” 

“I killed them both damn it!”

“It was me!” “Yer fuckin’ stupid!”

“Get it over with!” “Quit lying!”

“Shut up!” “Shut yer fuckin’ mouth!”

“Stop talking!” “Hurry up and kill me!”

F I N A L S T R I K E

“I KILLED BOTH OF THEM DAMN IT!”

“No that’s wrong!”

B R E A K

“You say that you killed both of them...” a paused and thought about all the evidence that piles against everything Mondo says.

“ But we have too much evidence that proves you didn’t kill anyone!”

Kyoko started first. “To start, you have no explanation on where you where hiding when me and Makoto first entered the room. You are too large to fit the box, but there are no bloody handprints inside the crate.”

Sakura, who’s been pretty silent most the trial, took the stage. “Secondly, the knife you say killed the two of them doesn’t correspond to what Yasuhiro had seen in the kitchen.”

The I was next up “Dont forget bloody handprints! They are far to small to belong to your hands!”

Then Toko. “A...a..and didn’t we a...already d..d..discover it had to be a g..g..girl?”

“I..if you used t..that lump of m..must you c..c..call a brain you’d remember w...we talked about it!”

The insult wasn’t really necessary, but she’s right. We already had discussed that it was a girl using a pair of scissors. Aoi was next up.

“Yeah! And the murder weapon isn’t the knife!” And last but not least, Chihiro came up.

“S..so we are all positive that you didn’t murder anyone!”

The whole time, Mondo remained silent, like he wasn’t even listening to us. She suddenly, he broke.

“FUCK! GOD FUCKIN’ DAMN IT I DID IT OKAY? I KILLED THEM!” Mondo looked as though he was ready to bash someone’s brains in. I really hope it’s not mine. Or anyone else here really.

“I’M THE ULTIMATE BIKER GANG LEADER DAMN IT! WHAT’S SO UNBELIEVABLE ABOUT ME KILLING TWO PEOPLE!?!” As Mondo yelled, he continued to pound his fists into his seat, harder then ever.

“Because.....because.....” the small voice of Chihiro started. “Because they weren’t just two people!”

“T..they were your friends...” Mondo inhaled sharply before shutting his eyes. He held up a shaky fist

“B..but i...I... god damn it...”. Suddenly, Mondo crumbled to the floor. I was shocked. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. It felt strange seeing the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader cry.

But I can’t understand why he’s crying. We’ve figured out he didn’t do it. So why is he upset?

“I did it...! I fucking...it was me.. they’re dead...I’m the one...I killed them...all...three of them...”

Three? That can’t be possible! The rule that says only two people could be killed at a time was in place. And plus? Everyone else is here. Who else could he be talking about?

“Daiya... I’m so fuckin’ sorry man. I’m a fucking failure...” Daiya? Who’s Daiya? No one here is named Daiya.

Mondo somehow sunk even lower into the floor. “God...just...fuck...”. He’s not...still trying to convince us he did it right? He can’t seriously think we’re going to vote for him now right?

“Just...please... vote for me damn it...”. No one said anything as Chihiro left her seat and made her way to Mondo. She crouched down to his level and wrapped her arms around him.

“Mondo...I know you didn’t kill anyone.” She said as more tears fell down both their faces. Mondo’s mascara had begun to run, though he kept his arms planted to his sides.

“Please...Just tell us all the truth...” The kind words of Fujisaki filled the room. No one could bring themselves to break up the moment. I turned to look at Byakuya.

The disgusted look on his face told me all I needed to know. Though, I thought I saw something that looked like sympathy, but I can’t be sure.

“You’re so strong Mondo...I believe in you. Just tell us the truth...”

That’s when Mondo’s arms flew up and wrapped tightly around Chihiro’s small frame. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

“I...please... I did it...why won’t you all believe me!?” An annoying laugh filled my ears. Monokuma was laughing. 

“Oh the despair! Ah this was juuuust what I needed today! A nice helping of despair!” We all faced the bear sitting in the throne. Mondo looked over to him in anger.

“I think now is the perfect time for our surprise!!!” His hands gripped the rope beside him. Mondo’s eyes widened in fear. “T...the surprise?!?”

The surprise. Monokuma told us about it near the beginning of the trial. It had something to do with Taka’s death. What could it be?

With one good tug of the rope, a hatch right next to the throne opened up. From the darkness dropped a crate. Mondo looked like he was about to vomit.

“Is that...” I began, only for Kyoko to finish my sentence. “The second crate. Mondo. You said that you took it.” 

Mondo shot up quickly, bringing Chihiro up with him. He began to stumble on his words. “I...wait...no....how could...”

“Oh I bet your wondering, ‘how is this Paw-ssible?” Monokuma started off with a pun. “Well Mondo Owada, in a few seconds, my Bear-y special surprise will emerge phuhuhu!”

Something was in the crate? I felt myself fixate on the large crate. What in the world could be inside it? I couldn’t help but feel fear when the box moved a bit.

“Three” Monokuma started to count down. I glanced around to try and see everyone else’s expressions. Hiro and Aoi looked terrified, Byakuya had anticipation in his eyes, Toko looked nervous, Sakura, Celeste and Kyoko seemed neutral, Chihiro looked scared, and Mondo looked angrier than I’d ever seen him.

“Two” the box shimmied around more. It wasn’t moving too much, but enough to show something was alive inside of it. Groaning could be heard from the inside. Chihiro held onto Mondo’s arm. Aoi looked to Sakura for reassurance, Toko looked to Byakuya, who avoided her glance completely.

“One!” Monokuma sounded giddy. The top of the box began to open. I held my breath as it opened more and more, revealing what, or who was inside.

“Introducing Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”

The lid of the crate fell back all the way, showing us all a bloody Taka. He looked disoriented, but very much alive. Suddenly there was a scream,

“HOLY SHIT! A GHOST! P..PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!!!”

Everyone stared at Kiyotaka in shock, and bewilderment. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Taka was alive?! How is that possible?! We all saw him dead!

Taka looked back at us all with confusion written all over his face. “W..where am I?” His ruby red eyes landed directly to Mondo.

“Bro?” He questioned. “What’s going on?” He looked around the room. It must have registered that he was in the court room, as he let out a loud shout.

“Have I fallen asleep during the class trial!?!

After shouting, he winces from how loud his own voice was and touches his head lightly. Feeling the blood on his head, he pulled his hand into his field of vision. 

He looks shocked when he saw his blood. “Am...am I bleeding?!? What is going on?!” Mondo walks away from his post closer to the crate with Ishimaru inside. That’s when Chihiro went back to her seat, looking a mix between happy and terrified. 

“Just as I suspected.” Kyoko said as Mondo picked up Taka from inside the box. Instead of taking him back to his seat, he brought him to his own.

I guess Mondo saw Kiyotaka was wobbling a lot, so instead of having him stand, he picked him up and carried him bridal style. Taka gave a few weak words of protest, but otherwise ended up staying in his arms.

“So how do you all like the surprise! Especially you Mondo! What do you think?” Mondo didn’t say a word. He only looked at his bro with a sad stare.

“Wait.” Aoi said directed at Kyoko. “You suspected this?” She’s right. Kyoko knew Taka wasn’t dead? How?

Kyoko nodded. “It takes three people to discover the body before the body announcement goes off.” As she spoke, Ishimaru looked at her intently. He must have been so confused. Everyone thought he was dead.

“Despite everyone seeing Ishimaru’s ‘dead’ body, no alarm went off.” 

“Secondly, we were given no Monokuma file. And as I’m sure Monokuma said, we will always get a file for every death. Yet when we found him, we received nothing.”

Kyoko’s eyes met Mondo’s. “That’s why you would not let any of us examine him. To give us the illusion he was deceased.

Mondo stayed quiet. He was looked ashamed. Why would he try to make us think Kiyotaka was dead? What does that serve.

Taka looked at me with wide eyes “Hold on. So... everyone thought that I was dead?” Byakuya scoffed, gaining everyone’s attention.

“That’s right. Now....” he directed his gaze to Mondo, who refused to make eye contact. “Tell me immediately why you tried to make us think he was dead.”

After hearing this, Taka looked up at Mondo confused. “Bro...did you make everyone think I was dead?”

His question was met with more silence. “Ishimaru. Can you please tell us everything you can remember?” Sakura asked. She’s right. We have to find out everything Kiyotaka remembers so we can find the true culprit.

“Of course!” He said in his loud voice. He again winced at how loud he was and grabbed his head once more.

T R U T H B U L L E T S

-Missing pan  
-Blood splatter on wall  
-Missing knife  
-Blood trail  
-Empty box  
-Crate #2

“After I had left the storage room...” he closed his eyes and began to think. It must have been hard with everything that was going on.

“I went directly to Hagakure’s door! He had not answered, so I choose to try my luck with Ms. Fukawa’s door.” We did send him and Celeste to try to find the others that didn’t come with us to see Hifumi’s body.

“After knocking for a while... I was struck in the head from behind! With what, I’m not sure!” His voice was far louder than it should be. He needs to take it easy. Celeste must have thought the same thing, as she had brought it up.

“I suggest that you keep your voice down. It will only make your head hurt worse.” 

Taka his his face a bit inside Mondo’s chest. “R..right. I apologize.” He said before continuing his story.

“And the last think I remember...was waking up on the floor face to face with Mondo...and then...and then...”

Ishimaru squeezed his eyes tight. He opened them, looking defeated. “I can’t remember. Please! I request someone to please punish me for my forgetfulness!”

He can’t be serious. He wants us to punish him because he can’t remember being assaulted.

Chihiro, probably happy to know her friend wasn’t dead, spoke up in a sad tone. “Taka...you were attacked. No one is going to p..punish you for that.”

Something Kiyotaka said. I know try there’s something that could shed a little more light on the case. Kiyotaka...

“After knocking for a while... I was struck in the head from behind! With what, I’m not sure!”

That’s it!

B R E A K

“At the scene of your assault, we found the frying pan that was missing from the kitchen.” It had to have been what hit Kiyotaka!

“Could that be what was used to hit you?” I asked. He nodded his head. “Yes! That must have been it!” 

“Ishimaru.” Kyoko asked him. “May I please check your injury’s out?” That’s right! Mondo said that Taka was stabbed, but I don’t see a stab wound on him! 

Toko has been really quiet mostly, so I glanced over to her to check if she was alright. She was pulling her hair and closing her eyes tight. I couldn’t hear what she was mumbling as it was drowned out by Taka’s loud voice.

“Of course you may!” He begins to squirm out of Mondo’s grasp, only for Mondo to tighten his grip. Kiyotaka let out a confused noise and looked back at Mondo.

“Bro? I need you to put me down please! Ms. Kirigiri needs to look at my wounds.” Mondo did nothing. He didn’t say anything or move in the slightest. What’s going on with him?

“Kyoko shakes her head. “It’s alright. It would be better if you were sitting anyway.” Kyoko starts walking over to the duo.

“O..oh.” Taka said. “Alright then!” Mondo doesn’t do anything as Kyoko examines Ishimaru’s head. I felt awkward just looking at them. “We’re you injured anywhere else!”

Kiyotaka shakes his head slightly. “I only received a blow to the head, and a small cut on my neck. Upon closer inspection, there was a small cut right in the center of his throat.

Kyoko nodded her head and walked quickly to her seat. “Two injuries on his head. One bruise on the back of his head, and one crack in his skull. The bruise was caused by the frying pan.”

“The crack, however, couldn’t possibly be made with the pan. A split vertically up on the back. Injuries like that are usually made by a head bash to the floor.”

Kyoko stares coldly at Mondo. “So Mondo. Care to explain the contradiction? You stated previously that Ishimaru only suffered a stab wound, yet there are none on him.”

Mondo still refuses to speak. We need him to say something if we’re going to finish this trial! Only he knows what really happened to Kiyotaka!

Taka stares back up at Mondo, turning his head to face his chest. “Kyodia?” He then let out a loud gasp and set his hand onto Mondo’s bloody shirt.

I saw Mondo wince at the action, letting out a grunt of pain. “Kyodia your bleeding!” Toko looked down to the floor and started fidgeting. “Y..y..you idiot! T..t..that’s y..your blood on h..him.”

Kiyotaka shook his head and started to...lift his shirt? Mondo tried to get him to cut it out, but Taka was persistent in getting the shirt off. “Taka. Stop.”

“No! You are bleeding! I insist you take off your shirt” Ishimaru said before struggling out of Mondo’s iron grip. He shook a little when he was on his feet, but he immediately started to remove Mondo’s jacket.

Mondo didn’t really fight back. He only asked for Taka to stop. “Bro. Please. Cut it out.” Once the jacket was off, Taka started to remove the shirt, before his wrists were grabbed.

“Mondo! What on earth do you think your doing!?” I saw Mondo solemnly sigh before facing away from us. He was positioned in a way that only Kiyotaka could see what was below his shirt.

I didn’t know what was happening. I remember when I first found Mondo crying over him, Taka’s blood had gotten on his shirt. So why was he insisting that Mondo was hurt? I was so confused.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of Kiyotaka’s sharp gasp. Mondo’s shirt was off and in his right hand. All I could see, however, was his back. But I could see Taka’s face.

The horror in Taka’s face. He started to breath heavy, and tears began flowing down. “M..mondo? W..why-!? Where did-?! I don’t!!” I watched as Ishimaru’s eyes crossed as he held his head with his hands.

“I don’t....feel...well...” His body went limp as he started crumbling to the ground. What’s going on!? What’s wrong with him?!

I heard someone call out his name as he fell. Mondo jerked forward to catch him before he fell to the floor. He just barley caught him by his hand. He slowly slid to the floor with Taka laying beside him. I saw him press two fingers to his neck...

“He’s okay. He just passed out...” Mondo hadn’t spoken for so long it felt weird to hear him say a sentence. Why did he pass out?! What did he see?!

Sakura walked over and crouched beside Mondo. “If it is okay with you, I’d like to hold him off the floor. He needs rest and I believe you need a break. Allow me to hold him.” I could see the warmth in her eyes.

She didn’t want Taka to lay on the floor. Mondo probably didn’t either, but I could tell he was tired from carrying him earlier. Mondo nodded his head. “Yeah. If yer okay with it.”

Mondo scooped Taka up and handed over to Sakura. It felt heartwarming to see Sakura caring for Taka and Mondo’s well being. That also must be the reason she inhaled sharply when she looked at Mondo’s bare chest.

She held Taka the same way Mondo did previously and walked back to her seat. “Wait.” Mondo spoke up. He walked over to her and draped his Crazy Diamonds jacket over Taka’s unconscious body.

That’s when everyone got a good look at what caused Kiyotaka to faint. Well, everyone but Toko, who continued to look to the floor. His chest...

“Mondo! What h..happened to you?!” Chihiro spoke first. She was already tearing up once more. All over Mondo’s chest were bloody cuts. Some deeper than others, all bleeding. All fresh.

Mondo went back to his seat and put his bloody tank top on. Where did he get those from? Why does he have them? It just makes no sense!

“I...yer right. I didn’t fuckin’ kill anyone. But I know who killed Hifumi.” Mondo said as he put his shirt back over him, hissing at the feeling of the fabric against his wounds.

“You do?!” Aoi exclaimed. This was it! If Mondo really knew who killed Hifumi, then we’d find the killer!

Byakuya’s annoyed voice spoke out. “Then spit it out already!” Mondo turns his head to face...Toko. His looked filled with rage.

Mondo pointed an angry finger at her. She couldn’t tell he was as her gaze hadn’t shifted upward ever since we discovered Mondo was bloody. “Toko. She fuckin’ killed ‘em!”

Everyone’s eyes widened and fell onto Toko. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Mondo, being sure to avoid his chest.

“M..me!? H..h..how dare y..y..you!? Y..you must h..hate me that much t..to a..accuse me o..of m..murder!”

Mondo only glared at her. I’ve never seen someone filled with such hatred in my life. He had to be serious. “I’ll tell everyone EXACTLY what she fuckin’ did.”

I could see he wanted to scream at her. I guess he was holding back. I guess he doesn’t want to wake Taka up.

“I went to check up on Taka. He was gone a while. I went to try to find him. I hauled ass to the dorms to see if he was there.”

“The second I round the fuckin’ corner, I saw her sitting over him, a pair of god damn scissors in her fucking hands. She fuckin’ knocked him out, and was gonna fuckin’ kill ‘em!”

“I wasn’t gonna let that bitch do it. So a ran to try and get her away from him. That’s when she fuckin started tellin’ me to back the fuck up!”

“Sayin’ she’s slit his damn throat if I got any closer. And just to prove it, she started cutting! She started cutting my bro’s fucking throat!”

“She made me beg to not kill him! I bet she’s fuckin’ laughing up a storm! Getting Mondo fuckin’ Owada to get on his knees and beg for her not to kill my bro!”

“She told me to frame myself or Kiyotaka would be murdered! I made him a promise we’d get out of here and I was gonna stick to it.”

“I was ordered to get a knife from the kitchen and finish him off myself. Fuck that! I was not going to fuckin’ kill him!”

“But I listened and went to get the stupid fuckin’ knife. That’s when I ran into Makoto. You nearly fuckin’ ruined everything asshole!”

Well I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was getting in the way of you pretending to kill your best friend.

“And when I came back, I cut myself instead. She was confused to all hell, but as long as I framed myself she’d be cool. I was tryin’ to make it look like he was already dead.”

“But then he started to wake up! I couldn’t let him, so I panicked! And...” he looked over at Sakura with Taka in her arms. His face was filled with guilt.

“I bashed his head into the floor. It knocked him out, but i didn’t expect him to start fuckin’ bleedin’ and shit! She must’ve thought I killed him cause she went back into her room.” 

“I may not be a genius, but at least I knew that if he was alive he’d be killed with all of us! No way in hell would I let him die cause of me!”

“I needed yer asses to believe he was dead, so I started shoutin’ ‘n shit to get everyone to see ‘em. This bitch even had the audacity to act like nothin’ happened!”

“Once you guys where gone, I knew I had ta hide him from the guy controllin’ all this shit. Cause if they knew he was alive they’d just kill him too!”

“And yeah. I took that crate a few days ago and ass hat just so happened to see me. It doesn’t matter why I fuckin’ took it I just did!”

“That was my best bet. To hide him away until we were six feet under! Hopefully then he’d be able to walk away from this shit.”

“I got the crate and put ‘em inside it. Then I put the crate in my dorm bathroom. There ain’t any cameras there, so I don’t fuckin’ now maybe he’d get to leave! But I guess the teddy bear over there saw me.” 

If Mondo wanted to say more, he was stopped by Monokuma. 

“I am no teddy bear! I am Monokuma!!”

Everyone stayed silent as we processed everything Mondo just confessed. He...did all that...just to Taka could live? Was he fine with us all dying? I couldn’t get my head on straight. Everything was spinning.

Toko then came to defend herself. “T..that’s a l..lie! I...I couldn’t h..have done anything l..like that! Y..you m..must want e..everyone to w..want me dead right?!”

Aoi was the first to come to her side. “Wait. She doesn’t like blood though right? There’s no way she could’ve killed Hifumi!”

She has a point. The entire trial, Toko avoided looking at Mondo. She’ll pass out really easily right? There was too much blood at the scene of the murder for her to just shut her eyes.

“She has bloodophobia or something. Doesn’t she pass out like, really easy?” There was a chuckle from Byakuya’s desk. We all turned to look at him.

“There is one way Toko could have committed the murder.”

Toko looked up at Byakuya shocked. She began to shake even more then she had been. 

“Well tell us then. Tell us how she could commit the murder.” Celeste demanded. Byakuya smirked and focused his attention onto Toko.

“A few days ago, me and Toko had a strange conversation. She told me how there was a murderous serial killer living insider her.”

“And that serial killer is the infamous Genocide Jack!” 

Genocide Jack? I think I’ve heard of them. They would kill all their victims with a pair of scissors and write the word ‘Blood Lust’ in the blood of the victim.

But, there was no words written in blood at the scene. Though, we did cover that Hifumi must have been murdered with a pair of scissors.

Toko looked at Byakuya, shocked and crushed. “H..how could...why....y..you...”

“She told me that whenever she sees blood, she faints. And that’s when her split personality would take over. That’s why she was not looking at the blood on Owada’s body. She didn’t want to change during the trial.”

“B..b..but you p..promised t..to go o..out with me I...if I d..didn’t kill!” Toko shook so violently I thought she would fall over. He started to sob. I felt horrible for her. She told her secret in hopes it would be kept, only for her to be outed by the person she loved.

Byakuya scoffed. “I never promised that. You just convinced yourself I did. And besides, you broke your side of the promise first. Nobody told you to come to me with your little story.”

Toko looked so broken. So afraid. “N..n..no! I..I didn’t...I didn’t kill anyone!”

Kyoko stepped into this messed up argument. “Do you have any way to prove to all of us you didn’t commit the murder?”

“I...I...I haven’t s..seen a..any b..blood! I..I haven’t l..l..let them t..take over!”

Toko murdered Hifumi. I know it. Now I have to show everyone there was a moment where she saw blood before switching to her other personality, if that even is correct.

I’ve found out that you can’t always trust Byakuya 100% of the time.

M O M E N T O F T R U T H

“Baseless accusations!” 

“I refuse to accept it!” “Curse you!”

“D..don’t look at me!” “No no no!”

“Leave me out of this!” “Enough!”

“I never let them out!”

“L..lies! All lies!” “False!”

F I N A L S T R I K E

“I..I never saw a..any blood! I..I never l...let the k..k..killer out!”

B R E A K

“You say you never saw any blood...” I started. I know exactly what happened know. I’ve put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

“But I know exactly how you did!” Toko looked at me horrified.

“Say what you want Toko. But I have a feeling I know what went down here!”

C L O S I N G A R G U M E N T

B E G I N

“First, let’s start exactly one hour before the incident. Hifumi’s killer was having a drink inside the dining hall.”

“While having their drink, they mistakenly dropped it onto the floor, shattering it into pieces!”

“When attempting to clean it up, they cut themselves bad! Knowing they’d change to their alter ego if they saw the blood, they rushed into the kitchen to wash it off, leaving a trail of blood behind them!”

I was interrupted by a shriek. “Wait!? It was blood I slipped in!?” Hiro exclaimed. Though Byakuya shut him up pretty quickly. Now I could continue.

“After washing their wound, they saw the blood they left being and proceeded to change into their other personality!”

“With the split personality being a serial killer, they felt the need to kill once more. And Hifumi was just the guy they needed for their master plan.”

“His killer had slipped a note beneath his door to lure him into the storage room, pretending to be Chihiro.”

“With Hifumi’s fascination with 2d and the ultimate programmer owing him a favor, he naturally listened.”

“Around that time, Aoi was heading over to the bathhouse go hand out with Sakura. There she saw Hifumi waiting outside the dining hall, thinking about what he would have Fujisaki program for him.”

“When it was time to meet up, Hifumi had entered the storage room awaiting Chihiro’s arrival. What he did not know, was that his killer was already inside the room with him!”

“Before he had entered the room, the culprit had emptied out a box for them to hide in. So when Hifumi’s back was turned, they jumped out and cut his throat open with a pair of scissors from their sewing kit!”

“When his throat was cut, blood shot out of his injury and shot out directly in front of him. The culprit’s hand was splashed in their victims blood as this happened.”

“And that’s when they heard me approaching. Quickly, they hid back inside the box before I entered the room with Kyoko. They where right next to us as we watched Hifumi die before us.”

“When Kiyotaka had brought almost everyone inside to see, the culprit had snuck out. Hina crying created the perfect distraction for them to escape unnoticed.”

“What they did not notice, was the bloody handprints they left all over their hiding spot!”

“Believing they had successfully gotten away with the murder, they headed back to their room to wash off the remaining blood on them.”

“That’s when they saw Taka knocking on their door, believing that someone was inside. Thinking quickly, they headed back to the kitchen to find something to get the job done.”

“There was Yasuhiro laying on the floor of the kitchen, effectively blocking their path of the knives.”

“In need of another weapon, they grabbed the closest thing they could. And that just so happened to be the missing frying pan.”

“Hurriedly, they made their way back to their room. With Kiyotaka still being their, they used the pan and struck him on the head.”

“He fell to the floor, merely unconscious. Right as they where about to finish him off, in stumbled Mondo. Sensing his bro was in danger, he attempted to get him away from the killer.”

“Right then was when they threatened to end his life right in front of mondo if he didn’t incriminate himself for the murder.”

“Fearing for his friends life, Mondo listened to his orders and went to retrieve the knife from the kitchen. That’s when he ran into me. While trying to sneak out of the kitchen, Chihiro just so happened to spot the knife he was trying to conceal!”

“As he made his way back, Mondo began to formulate a plan. If he was going down, he wouldn’t let Ishimaru go down with him!”

“He could never murder his bro. So instead of killing him, Mondo would simply make everyone believe he was dead. That way, when we all got punished, Taka would not be with us and get to walk away free.”

“But in order for that to work, he would need to hide Kiyotaka away from the mastermind. If they knew he was alive and where he was, then he would be killed with the rest of us.”

“Mondo was lucky enough to have taken the second crate from the storage room days prior. It was just big enough to put a human being inside of.”

“Once he returned, he knew he had to make everyone believe his bro was dead. Mondo knew that Kiyotaka wasn’t bleeding nearly enough to look as though he was dead. So their was only one thing he would do without hurting his Kyodia.”

“He used the knife on himself! Using his own blood, be started to smear it onto Taka. Unfortunately for Mondo, Kiyotaka began to wake up.”

“He panicked, knowing If Taka was awake, his plan would unravel at the seams.”

“So without thinking, Mondo smashed his head into the floor, effectively knocking him out once more. What was unplanned, however, was Ishimaru begin to bleed himself.”

“The killer, believing Taka to be dead, went back into their room to wash the blood from their hand. There, while inside their room, they changed back into their original personality.”

“With Taka looking deceased, Mondo now has to sell the point that he was gone. He began to scream to draw everyone’s attention. Once he was sure we all knew that Ishimaru was dead, he needed us all to leave.”

“That’s why he was so adamant on not letting us touch him. He wasn’t overwhelmed with grief, he was worried if we got too close, we’d notice that he wasn’t dead.”

After everyone disappeared, he had to be quick. He sprung into action and carried his friend into his room. In order to hide the crate with his friend inside it, Mondo has to place it somewhere there where no camera’s.”

“Choosing his dorm bathroom, Mondo proceeded to gently place Kiyotaka into the crate and push it into the bathroom.”

“What Mondo wasn’t expecting was the mastermind to be watching him from his room camera. Choosing to go along with Taka being dead, they waited for the perfect moment to drop him into the trial.”

“And now that the mastermind knew that Kiyotaka was alive, Mondo has no reason to hide the killers true identity!”

“Isn’t that right, Toko?”

C O M P L E T E D

That’s the whole truth of this case! Toko continued to shiver and shake violently. “Y...y...your w..wrong! L..l...lies”

“Toko.” Byakuya’s stern voice echoed out. Toko immediately shot to attention. “Why don’t you show us exactly who committed the murder.”

“N..no! Y..y...you don’t m..mean...!”

Suddenly, she slumps forward and hung slightly over her desk. I was going to make sure she was okay, until she suddenly jerked her body back into place.

There was something different about her. Instead of the self conscious stuttering girl we all grew accustomed to, she had a look of insanity on her face. She also held a freakishly long tongue out of her mouth. I can’t believe it! Byakuya was telling the truth!

“Hellllloo! Was it me you all wanted to meet?!”

“So you figured it out huh? Well, whatever! What’re ya gonna do?”

“I’m the Ultimate Serial Killer Genocide Jack!“

Mondo stepped back slightly. “What the fuck?!” If Mondo really met genocide jack, then I’m surprised he didn’t notice the drastic shift in Toko’s personality.

“Toko? What happened to you?” Aoi questioned her cautiously. “Not Toko! That’s a loser name! I’m Genocide Jack! I’m the dark side of the same coin! A split personality! KYEEEEAHAHAHA!”

“She’s so...intense.” Hiro said, looking at her wide eyed. “Quiet the fuck down!” Mondo told her. He must’ve been worried she’d wake up Taka.

“Me? Quiet down? No way! Man oh man I’m surprised egghead over here got it right! I was sooo sure I was getting away with it! Buuut there was something you got wrong!”

Egg head? Is that me? Whatever. But what does she mean I got something wrong? 

“I would never use anything other that my very own custom made murder scissors! Only the best for the Ultimate Murderous Fiend!”

Chihiro looked to the “B..but why would you kill do it? W..why Hifumi?”

“Why? Why?! To live is to hurt others! The act of living itself causes pain for everyone!” 

“Buuuuut you don’t understand how pissed off I was when I couldn’t string him up!” She gasped really loudly. Her crazy eyes flew to stare at Byakuya.

“Master! You should know allllll about how I leave my victims! Tell them master tell them!”

What? Did Byakuya know something about Genocide Jack that we didn’t? This is insane! I know that the victims were killed with scissors, and the word blood lust is written. What else is there?

Byakuya rolled his eyes and scoffed. “As we know, All the Genocide Jack cases involve the victim being murdered with a pair of scissors. At the scene of every crime is, the word ‘Blood Lust’. But there was one thing that was never made public.”

“Every victim was strung up in a certain way after death. They would be tied up with a rope and strung up like a crucification.”

Sakura looked at him suspicious. “How could you know all of that it it was never released?”

“Inside the Library there is a police archive. All Genocide Jack cases are held in there.” I watched as Genocide Jack swooned at the sound of Byakuya’s voice.

She licked her lips, making me cringe. “That’s right! Master you’re so smart! But unfortunately there was noooo was I’d be able to suspend that guy in the air! I’m strong, but not that strong!”

“That’s not even the worst part! Ugh he was probably the ugliest boy here! I couldn’t have picked a worse target!”

She stomped her feet like a toddler. Well. That was me convinced. And I’m also sure that she had convinced everyone else too. I didn’t want to, but it looks like we have to vote Toko. To send her to her execution.

Monokuma’s high pitched voice rang out. “It looks like you’ve all reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes?” He paused a moment, then looked down at the sleeping Taka.

“Oh wait! It seems like one of our classmates are asleep! Now didn’t I make a rule about only sleeping in the dorm rooms? Guess he’ll have to have a punishment as well!”

Sakura tightened her grip on Taka, who remained unmoving. She used her body to shield Taka away from Monokuma. Mondo growled.

“What the fuck!? No! Come on man! He fuckin’ passes out that’s not the same!”

Monokuma shook his head. “Sorry! But since he’s asleep, not everyone will be able to cast their vote!”

“Okay fine! Fuck I’ll wake him up them!” He walked over to Sakura. “I can take ‘em now. Thank you.” Sakura nodded and smiled as she gently set Kiyotaka into Mondo’s open arms.

“Taka. Bro I need you to wake up. Come on.” Slowly, Ishimaru opened his eyes and stared up at Mondo. “..Hmm? W..what is...” 

Mondo asked if Taka could stand up himself. He said he was fine and was set down. “Ya know, Sakura carried you while you slept.” 

Ishimaru’s eyes widened. He immediately turned to face Sakura. He bowed immediately. “Thank you Ms. Ogami! If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness please don’t hesitate to tell me!”

Sakura shook her head. “There is no need to thank me. But I would like to ask you calm down. We would not want you passing out again.”

Kiyotaka blushed before nodding and slowly walking back to his seat. 

“Alright! I’ll let it slide juuust this once. Your lucky I found this trial exhilarating! Now everyone casts your votes!”

“Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”

“H..hold on! I have only just woken up! There’s no way I could cast my vote!” I watched as Hiro looked over to him.

“Dude. It was Toko. Vote for her.” Ishimaru refused, stating how it would be unjust if he voted for her without himself being convinced.

Monokuma let out an angered laughed. “Well we aren’t waiting any longer! Either vote or be punished! So get on with it!” I felt bad for Taka. Him being the moral compass, it must go against everything he stands for to vote someone without knowing what transpired.

Mondo looked at him with a pleading gaze. Taka stared back sadly, but I saw him slump his shoulders in defeat. And now was the time to vote. Now was the time to send Toko to her death....

M O N O K U M A  
V O T E

YASUHIRO YASUHIRO YASUHIRO

—> TOKO TOKO TOKO

MONDO MONDO MONDO

“Uh-oh!” Monokuma exclaimed. For a moment, I thought we were wrong. But that’s just like Monokuma to try and give us that last moment of despair. 

“Looks like you all voted correctly! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Hifumi Yamada...”

“Was none other than Toko Fukawa! Or should I say, Genocide Jack!” Jack smiled wildly. “That’s right! Ding ding ding! It was me! Actually...now that I think about it...”

She shut her eyes and began to, what I assume, think about something. When her eyes opened up, she looked incredibly angered. “Why didn’t I just kill the hall monitor?! I’d be able to string him up easily!”

“And he’s probably the second cutest boy here. But he’s no where near the cuteness and smarts of my master Kyeeehahahah!”

Mondo let out a snarl directed at her. “If you killed Taka, I would have killed you where you fuckin’ stood!” Kiyotaka had a confused expression in his face.

I could tell he wanted to thank her for the compliment, but at the same time she said she wished she had killed him instead.

Right when I thought Monokuma was going to execute Toko, or more like Genocide Jack, Byakuya pointed at Mondo.

“You. I have a question for you so it would be best if you listened up.” Mondo rolled his eyes, throwing up one of his hands and using a not very nice hand gesture.

“Yeah? The fuck do you want ass hat?” Byakuya scoffed and glared at him. “ If I were you I’d watch your tone. Now, I demand you tell me why you risked the lives of us all for one person.”

“What the fuck!? Taka ain’t just one person you fuckin’ asshole! He’s more than that!” Taka looked at Mondo wide eyed before blushing and looking away.

Genocide Jack got a sly grin on her face. “More than that you say? I know exactly what he’s talking about Kyeehahaha!” Huh? What is she on about?

Chihiro turned her head in an innocent manner.” What? Of course he’s more than that. They’re best friends.”

Genocider gave a small tsk. “Oh no Chihi! I mean they’re reeeeal close! Way too close just to be bro’s!”

Mondo grunted and glared at her. “What the fuck are you gettin’ at?!?” Unfortunately, this started I story that I was done without knowing.

“Ah I remember it like it was yesterday! One night, I was kept awake by my thoughts of master! And I got pretty thirsty in more ways than one!”

“So with Toko asleep I decided now was the perfect time to grab a drink! Who cares about the night rule?! I didn’t! So as I left my room, I saw the two of them in the hallway! And you won’t believe what I saw them doing!”

What were they.....

My thoughts were cut off by the rest of the story.

“They where gettin it on! Keeeeyahahah! The biker had the little hall monitor pinned up against the wall and they were kissin’ up a storm!”

“They where going at it! Tongue and everything! It was something just like those Yaoi manga’s!

“I even saw the biker’s hand slink around the monitors pretty little waist and give his ass a nice squeeze! I swear I though he was gonna get on his knees and suck him off!”

“I was totally going to watch them get it on in the school hallway, but they decided to ruin the fun by stumbling into one of their rooms. It was such a bummer dude!”

Everyone’s faces went into a flush, including my own. Though, the most red ones were Mondo and Taka. Chihiro looked down to her feet, face ablaze.

“O...oh...that’s what you meant....”. Mondo shoves his hands into his face to cover his shame. “W..wha....I...FUCK!! That was private!” Jack shook her head wildly. 

“It’s not really a private thing if you both are fucking in the school halls!” She gave a long laugh at the end of her sentence. 

Kiyotaka bowed respectfully to everyone. “I..I..w..we both apologize for our behavior! Please forgive us for breaking the PDA rule!”

Genocide Jack only rolls her eyes. “Oh take that stick outta your ass and replace it with something bigger am I right?!? Keeeyahahaha!!”

I...I really didn’t need to know anything about their...private life. I could tell people were kinda getting sick of all the sexual innuendos, though Byakuya was the only one to say something about it.

“Could we please get on with the execution already? I’m getting tired of hearing her voice.” That felt kinda harsh. She...she is being sent to her death. But she did also kill someone. I’m... not sure how to feel. Just like Leon...

“Oh master! I’ll miss you soooo much!! I’ll be sure to stay right by your side in the afterlife! We’ll meet again soon I promise!”

“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy!” This was it. This was Toko about to be murdered.

Monokuma’s squeaky voice shouted out for everyone to hear. “Lets give it everything we’ve got! It’s.......PUNISHMENT TIIIME”

Genocide Jack finally spoke her last words. She spoke her last words loud and proud. “I’ll see you soon master! Reeeal soon! Keeeyahahaha!”

The chain flew out from seemingly nowhere to drag Toko, or Genocide Jack, off to her death. We followed her as she was dragged at extreme speeds away from us. I’d be impossible for us to catch up with her in time to try and stop the pull of the chain.

We all watched as she was pulled out of view from us all. All of us walked in silence to the end of the corridor where the execution would be. When we reached the end, there was a front large glass wall in front of us. I turned my head slightly to see Mondo carrying his bro...boyfriend I guess? Whatever. He was carrying Ishimaru in his arms, turning his face to stare into his chest dried with blood. He must not have wanted him to see Toko’s execution.

“Chihiro.” Mondo said, gaining her attention. “Y..yeah?” She quietly replied back. 

“Don’t look.” Listening to his warning, Chihiro turned her head and set it to rest upon Mondo’s arms. She kept her head turned away.

Despite Mondo preventing the two of the to look, he himself looked forward intently. 

My attention was taken away from them when I heard the sound of a chain pulling. Suddenly, we watched as Toko was dropped into the room in front of us. There was nothing special about the room. It was pitch black. Completely dark.

From the look of it, Toko was back to her normal self. She didn’t look like she knew what was going on. Which makes me feel even worse for her. She couldn’t have prevented this. And now, she has to be killed for something she didn’t commit.

She has to be punished for another persons crime. She was looking around the room, petrified. I suppose the wall was a one way window. She couldn’t see any of us.

Suddenly, there was a light. It was in the distance, but it was bright enough to show us the outline of Byakuya. I turned to my side to see the real Byakuya standing beside me.

He saw the fake too. We all watched as Toko began running to the silhouetted Togami. On the glass appeared the words...

F I R S T K I S S P R A N K

Toko began to run faster towards the light. She look relieved. She was running to the one person she cared about. She wanted him to save her. Before she could get to the shadow, a large steam roller fell right in front of her.

When it landed, it shook the ground. I felt myself loose my footing a bit, as did Toko. Monokuma was driving the machinery. Unfortunately, I already knew what he was planning.

As the roller started up, I could see the hope in Toko’s eyes drain as she began to run away. Her running didn’t go on for too long. It would be impossible for her to out run that thing.

There was something I noticed in her running patterns. She seemed to be trying to lure the steam roller away from Byakuya’s silhouette. Even during her death, she still thinks about him.

Soon, she grew tired. Her legs didn’t move as fast as they first did. She fell to the floor, directly in front of her love. The machine had caught up with her.

It started at her feet. Slowly, it began to flatten her. I could feel myself wanting to vomit. Just as it was moving to her waist, she reached her hand out to try and reach Byakuya. 

That’s when it happened. The shadow fell flat onto the floor, revealing what it had truly been. Nothing but a cardboard cut out. The worse part was that it didn’t even look like Byakuya. It looked like Monokuma.

The last thing to ever leave her mouth was a heart shattering scream as she felt her inside become as flat as a pancake. Finally, the roller had completely made her paper thin.

I felt anger fill my body when I saw the stupid bear get out and pull out a small fan. Crudely, he turned it on and faced it at Toko’s flattened body. The wind caused her to lift up into the air and float away. 

I felt sick to my stomach. Two more friends were dead. Murdered. No one could bring themselves to say anything. Even Byakuya was silent. It could have affected him, seeing himself inside the execution.

“Bro.” I heard Mondo whisper to Taka. “Get some sleep. I’ll bandage you up and take you too your room.” I heard Kiyotaka mumble something, though I couldn’t tell what until mondo said it back.

“I love you too Taka.”

“Phew! Wasn’t that just exhilarating? Ahahahah!” The doors to the elevators started to open. “Now it is time for you all to leave. So scram!”

We obeyed without question and went back inside. As the elevator ascended, I saw Chihiro tug on Mondo’s sleeve. He still had Taka in his arms, but from the small snores, I’d say he fell back asleep.

“M..mondo?” She questioned. “What is it Chihiro?” She sniffled a little before continuing.

“When you were planning on us all getting killed, d..did you want me...to d..die?” Mondo’s eyes flew open. 

“No! No no no no no no Chihiro no I’d never want you dead! I just-!” Ishimaru started to move around a bit before returning to his sleep. Mondo must have realized he was being to loud.

“I’d never want you hurt Chihiro. I just...really wasn’t thinking about what I was doing...” I watched as Mondo crouched down as best he could.

“I’m so fuckin’ sorry Chihiro. Do you forgive me?” Chihiro smiled sadly before nodding her head. “I forgive you Mondo. I understand you were really worried about Taka.”

Mondo also smiled. “Just make sure to remind me to give you a hug once I bandage Taka up.” Chihiro nodded her head quickly. “And yourself!” She exclaimed.

“And Chihiro?” 

“Yeah?”

“I promise you, me, and Taka are gonna get out of here. Alright?”

“Alright! We’ll all get out if here together!”

Once the elevator reached the top, I couldn’t help but feel my stomach full with dread. I really hope Mondo will be able to keep to that promise. As long as we all work together, I’m sure we can all get out of here.


End file.
